Save the Last Dance (YA)
Save the Last Dance is the thirteenth episode of Marvel's Young Avengers' Season Three and the thirty-third episode overall. Plot Previously on Marvel's Young Avengers… Kate Bishop saw Wiccan sporting a different outfit with fiery wings behind him. -I am fire! And life incarnate! Now and forever… I am PHOENIX!- Wiccan screamed, as the Phoenix Force took over him. -How do you suggest we defeat the Dark Phoenix without hurting Billy?- Prodigy asked Shuri. -What about cryokinesis?- She suggested. -Luna Snow.- Stature said, after having overheard their conversation. -Where to, then?- Noh-Varr asked from the cockpit. -Seoul, South Korea.- Prodigy and Shuri said in unison. Kate and Noh-Varr sat on the Marvel’s roof, which was parked in Central Park. Even though it was May, Luna’s presence made the trees within a certain radius lose their leaves and it was colder than it should have been. Bishop fiddled with a twig, while Noh-Varr readied his Nega-Bands. -You ready?- She asked him, looking up. -I was born ready.- He replied. -That’s a very old line, Noh-Varr.- She commented, propelling herself up with her arms so she was now sitting next to him. -It’s a fact. I emerged from my gene-womb prepared for conflict. And in that state I remain.- -It’s also a very old line.- -Not old. Classic.- -You nervous?- She asked, looking at him. -Yes.- He said honestly, as the Kree looked at her. -More than I can explain.- -That’s bad. It’s worryingly sane.- -Are you sure it’s here?- Hulkling asked Prodigy and Shuri, while pacing around the park. -I’m sure.- David nodded. -I trust Shuri’s algorithm.- Stature sat on a bench, while Luna Snow practiced creating snowflakes with one hand and manipulating Darkforce with the other. -I didn’t know you could do that too.- Ant-Man’s daughter commented. -What? This?- The K-Pop singer turned around and created an even larger black ooze-like ball. -Yeah.- She nodded. -It’s like Cloak’s powers.- -Who?- Seol inquired. -Nevermind. He’s an American hero.- The blonde teen shook her head, smiling. -Cloak and Dagger. They’re quite cool. We met them last year.- Suddenly, Dark Phoenix appeared among them. -I warned you, Young Avengers. In fact, I spared you. But you decided not to listen… Not only that, but you brought along some backup.- -Let go of my brother!- Speed ordered. -You’re in no position to negotiate, Shepherd.- Wiccan’s twisted face smirked evilly. He extended his hand and fired a lightning bolt at his twin, hurling him against Noh-Varr’s ship. Kate jumped from the rooftop and pulled out her Kree Composite Soul Bow, aiming it at her friend. -Billy, please. Don’t make me do this.- She begged. Shuri pulled out her Vibranium Gauntlets and aimed them at the mutant as well. Noh-Varr readied his Nega-Bands and Stature was about to grow. Luna Snow walked in front of the Dark Phoenix, an icy aura emanating from her hands. -Luna Snow… Really?- He asked, chuckling. -You really tried to bring William’s idol to try and lure him back?- -Not at all.- Shuri shook her head, smirking. -She’s here to fight the hell out of you. Literally.- As the Dark Phoenix charged at the teenagers, Shuri opened fire against him with her Gauntlets. Noh-Varr followed suit next and then Kate, albeit she made sure none of the shots were fatal. Confidently, Luna threw a snowball at the mutant who, surprisingly to everyone but Shuri, actually affected the Phoenix Force. -WHAT DID YOU DO?!- It screamed through Billy’s mouth, not used to feeling pain. -I’m sure there’s a cheesy ice pun that would fit in here, but I’m not like the rest.- Seol smiled, as she started to blast ice at Wiccan while skating in circles around him. -I’ve had enough!- Phoenix yelled, and launched a massive fire bolt at Hee, who was hit and fell to the ground on the brink of death. The Dark Phoenix hovered towards her, ignoring the rest of the Young Avengers’ attacks. -I’ll take special pleasure in killing you…- He muttered, placing a hand on Snow’s forehead, ready to blast a hole through her skull. Luna’s healing factor kicked in and she opened her eyes, smirking. With her right hand, she grabbed Billy’s face while freezing it and used her left hand to absorb his life force energy through the Darkforce. The Phoenix Force quickly realized that Wiccan was about to die, so it fled his body, knocking him out. Luna let go of him, as he fell to the ground with a loud thud. -BILLY!- Hulkling flew towards his boyfriend and picked him up. -YOU KILLED HIM!- He yelled at Luna, who took a couple steps backwards. -No… No, I didn’t… I made sure… I made sure I didn’t.- Prodigy crouched besides Wiccan and placed his index and middle finger under his jawline. -There’s a pulse… He’s alive.- Kate started crying and hugged Noh-Varr tightly, much to Speed’s dismay, who was looking at them from afar. Teddy stood up, still holding Billy, and looked at Seol. -Thank you… Thank you so much for saving him. I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost him.- -When you told me it was him who was in trouble… And that his trouble put the whole world in danger, I knew I had to step in.- Luna shrugged. -I just did what any of you would have done.- -That still matters. That’s what makes us heroes.- Kate smiled, pulling away from Noh-Varr and marching towards the singer. -I was thinking… We could use your help in the team. Both of you.- She turned at Shuri. -I’m sorry.- Luna shook her head. -I would love to, but I can’t.- -I can’t either.- Shuri replied. -My country needs me.- The two potential recruits said in unison, and they looked at each other briefly. America had plenty of heroes, but South Korea and Wakanda weren’t always the case. -David, Teddy, make sure Billy is alright and well rested.- Kate told her teammates. -We’ll give Shuri and Luna a ride home.- She placed her hand on Noh-Varr’s shoulder. -We’ll be back right in time.- -In time? For what?- Tommy wondered. -Prom?- Cassie said, not believing he had forgotten. -I don’t even go to your school.- Prodigy muttered. -Don’t worry, David.- Speed shrugged. -I guess you’re my date since I didn’t have enough time to actually ask someone out.- ♫ You ain't seen nothin' yet It's gonna be a night you’ll never forget You ain't seen nothin' yet It's gonna be a night we'll never forget ♫ On Saturday night, Wiccan flew towards Hulkling while fixing his shirt. He had picked one with white stars all over it. Teddy was trying all of his on, but was still unsure which to pick. ♫ Holy crap senior prom’s just a few days away  I’ve had nothing to eat since yesterday I’ll be gone from this dump by the final week of May ♫ Tommy had simply put on his superhero suit. There was no use in hiding his identity anymore. He leaned on a wall of their headquarters, waiting for the rest to get ready. ♫ All I care is I’ll be there with the best lookin’ guy If she asks me to dance, I swear I’ll die I will never look back once I finally say goodbye ♫ Kate had been going over her wardrobe all day. It was not the lack of dresses that made her question her choices, quite the contrary. She had tons from where to choose. ♫ This will be just great Oh my life is gonna take flight Can’t wait ‘til Saturday night Yeah ♫ After having settled on a pink shirt, Hulkling put on his tux while Wiccan helped him fix his bowtie. Cassie had brought her dress to headquarters and was trying to look at herself in the mirror between Teddy and Billy’s reflections. ♫ Eighty bucks for a tux, damn we better get laid You’ve been prayin’ for that since 7th grade It’s the least we deserve after everything we've paid ♫ Back at her home, Heather Bishop, Kate’s stepmom rolled her eyes. She was quite obsessed with her looks herself but she couldn’t tolerate when others, especially her stepdaughter, asked for her opinion. Finally, Katherine settled for a purple dress, a matching domino mask and did her hair in a bun. ♫ Got the food, got the drinks, got the limo for ten And we won’t get a chance like this again We’ll be leaving as boys, but we’re comin’ home as men This will be just great Yeah my life is gonna take flight Can’t wait ‘til Saturday night You ain’t seen nothin’ yet It’s gonna be a night we’ll never No never We’ll never forget A night we’ll never forget ♫ Soon, all of the Young Avengers had arrived at their high school for what they believed was the last time. Hulkling spotted Greg Norris, his former best friend, dancing with a random girl. John Kesler, Billy’s former bully, was trying to pull out a flask from his sock to spike his punch. Even though Speed’s suit was distracting, all looks were aimed at Noh-Varr, who was shirtless and wearing sweatpants while his headphones hanged from his neck. Kate felt a rush of jealousy as the girls checked him out, but tried to ignore it. If she didn’t, it would be a long night. The Kree strut to the DJ’s table and exchanged a few words with the guy in charge of it. Kate couldn’t make out what they were saying, but somehow Marvel Boy was now in charge of playing music. ♫ I am not the only traveler Who has not repaid his debt I've been searching for a trail to follow again Take me back to the night we met ♫ Billy and Teddy were leaning against the wall, drinks in their hands. -You know…- William started. -This fruit juice tastes a bit like…- -Alcohol?- Teddy wondered. -No, definitely not. I checked.- -People are acting kind of drunk.- -It’s a party! People act like they’re drunk at parties. People are idiots.- He took Wiccan’s hand. -Speaking as experts in that particular field.- ♫ And then I can tell myself What the hell I'm supposed to do And then I can tell myself Not to ride along with you ♫ Then, he looked at his boyfriend. -What’s with the face? You okay?- -I think so… I mean, it’s a process. Everything’s a process. But I’m ready to fight.- He said determinately. -Hey, enough with the wishes. We know where they lead.- Wiccan smiled at him. -C’mon…- He grabbed the alien by his shirt’s collar and pulled him to the dance floor. -They’re playing our song.- ♫ I had all and then most of you  Some and now none of you Take me back to the night we met I don't know what I'm supposed to do Haunted by the ghost of you Take me back to the night we met ♫ The two got closer, holding each other by their waists. -I could never dream you up, Teddy.- ♫ When the night was full of terrors And your eyes were filled with tears When you had not touched me yet Oh, take me back to the night we met ♫ -I could never have imagined loving anyone like I love you. It’s impossible.- ♫ I had all and then most of you Some and now none of you Take me back to the night we met I don't know what I'm supposed to do Haunted by the ghost of you Take me back to the night we met ♫ Leaving the DJ’s table, Noh-Varr walked towards Kate. -May I have this dance, Katherine Bishop of Earth?- He smiled, holding his hand out for her. -Oh, Noh-Varr. Of course you can.- She took his hand and the two got closer to each other. From afar, Tommy watched them sitting on a couch. He had never felt like that before. Suddenly, the song changed to “Rollercoaster” by Bleachers and everyone started jumping around. ♫ It was summer when I saw your face Looked like a teenage runaway Oh god I never thought we'd take it that far Some killer queen you are ♫ -Thomas Shepherd not jumping around like a maniac?- Prodigy approached his teammate. -Now that’s a shocker.- -Just as much of a shocker as David Alleyne telling me to dance.- He joked back. -C’mon Tommy, we deserve it.- He grabbed a cushion and tossed it at the white-haired mutant who shook his head smiling. He looked at Kate who was jumping around with Noh-Varr. ♫ Now I'm running and I can't stop anywhere I go I think about it everyday and night I can't let go Man, I'm never the same We were shot gun lovers I'm a shot gun running away ♫ Having taken a decision, Speed stood up and sprinted towards the dance floor, where the whole team danced the song away. ♫ So come a little closer There was something I can tell yeah You are such a rollercoaster And a killer queen you are Rollercoaster, I don’t say no Rollercoaster, When you don't say no And it's such a rollercoaster Some killer queen you are ♫ Once the party was over, the Young Avengers walked out of the school’s gym together and stopped right in the middle of the football field. -Hey, it’s the new year for the Young Avengers.- Wiccan said, his arm around Hulkling’s shoulders. -Do you want to know what’s next?- -I don’t know.- Teddy replied. -Well, whatever we want.- Billy chuckled. The lights were still on. Standing in a circle, Kate looked at all of them. -I have something I want to tell you all…- She spoke up and looked at each one of her best friends in the eyes. -I think it’s time to disband.- -What?!- Noh-Varr and Speed exclaimed at the same time, while Teddy nodded. -Deep down… Iron Man is right.- She shrugged. -We brought this upon ourselves. If we hadn’t gone and fought Kasius… None of this would have happened. We wouldn’t have put Billy and the whole world at risk.- Everyone looked down. -What do you think?- The archer inquired, looking for opinions. -I think you’re right.- Hulkling nodded. -I will miss the hell out of you but… I can’t consciously put any of you in further risk.- -Are… Are we still going to hang out?- Speed asked. -Of course.- Stature smiled. -We’re best friends, even if we’re not an official team anymore.- -That would mean I have to go back to Xavier’s…- Prodigy muttered. -Maybe it’s time for me to do something as a New Mutant.- -You’ve proven to be an extremely valuable asset to us all, David. I’m sure they will be glad to have you back.- Wiccan smiled at him. He had finally forgiven him for kissing Teddy last year. -And you’re badass, William Kaplan. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.- -I should also leave…- Noh-Varr commented and both Kate and Tommy looked at him. -I swore to protect Earth from any Kree or Skrull attacks… I promised Khn’nr and I don’t think Kasius’ dad will be too pleased.- Kate nodded. -So… This is it?- Stature asked. -I guess so.- Kate pursed her lips. -I love you all, guys.- Billy smiled. -Thank you for saving me.- He pulled them all into a group hug. We were a pretty badass team, weren’t we? We fought Dr. Doom, Kang the Conqueror, the Kree, the Skrulls… Even the Phoenix Force. Since then, Billy and Teddy have moved in together. I love how accepting the Kaplans are. Cassie is now helping out her dad in missions as “Stinger” and fighting alongside her childhood hero like she always dreamed she would. David has gone back to the X-Mansion and I’m sure he’s being as useful to the New Mutants as he has been to us. Noh-Varr… Noh-Varr is probably in the same spot where he was when I woke up in his bed. Probably listening to “Be My Baby” by the Ronettes and feeling the drums. And me… Well, I am now helping the other Hawkeye out in Brooklyn. We adopted a dog sidekick and all. Oh, and I have my own car now. Of course it’s purple. Not so bad for a girl without powers. Inside the Sanctum Sanctorum, five of the world’s greatest geniuses sat around a table looking at each other. Doctor Strange opened up a portal and walked through it, followed by Wong, as they took a seat. -So… I think we did pretty well back in Wakanda.- Iron Man spoke up. -Except for when we triggered the Dark Phoenix inside William.- Professor X commented. -Which was everything we did, really.- Beast added. -We have gathered you all here…- Black Panther spoke up. -Because we think we could be a potentially great team.- -We all have our respective teams tho…- Mr. Fantastic noted. -Yes, but we don’t mean a permanent group. We mean more of a… A covert think-tank.- Dr. Strange replied. -So if something major were to happen… The world’s brightest minds will be there to try and solve it.- Iron Man smiled. Trivia * This episode, together with every other in Season 3, takes place before Assemble!'s Who Am I Living For? after credits scene. * Songs featured in this episode: ** A Night We'll Never Forget - Riverdale Cast ** The Night We Met - Lord Huron ** Rollercoaster - Bleachers * Coincidentally, "Rollercoaster" by Bleachers was featured in 13 Reasons Why and Love, Simon, another show and a movie respectively that featured Katherine Langford. Langford voices Kate Bishop in Marvel's Young Avengers, making it the third time the song plays in a project she's involved. (Note: the song was chosen before the actress was cast in the role) * Wiccan, Hulkling, Speed, Noh-Varr and Professor X's sprites were made by User:Nekhene. * Stature and Prodigy's sprites were made by User:Sunder4321. *Black Panther, Doctor Strange and Wong's sprites were made by User:Danny R.R. Gallery KateNohVarr001-StLD.png|"I was born ready." KateNohVarr002-StLD.png|"That’s a very old line, Noh-Varr." KateNohVarr003-StLD.png|"It’s a fact. I emerged from my gene-womb prepared for conflict. And in that state I remain." KateNohVarr004-StLD.png|"Not old. Classic." KateNohVarr005-StLD.png|"You nervous?" KateNohVarr006-StLD.png|"It’s worryingly sane." SadEyedKate-StLD.png|"Billy, please. Don’t make me do this." LunaSnowVsPhoenix-StLD.png|Luna Snow, the Young Avengers and Shuri vs Dark Phoenix tumblr_inline_no3vvgaMDR1r8show_540.png|The Young Avengers walk into prom Young_Avengers_v2_014-010.png|"I could never have imagined loving anyone like I love you. It’s impossible." bill_teddy_120d_by_cris_art-d6p41em.jpg|''♫ Take me back to the night we met ♫'' Young Avengers 14 c.jpg|Noh-Varr watches Kate tumblr_ncwemd3eWE1rqggdko5_400.png|''♫ Now I'm running and I can't stop anywhere I go I think about it everyday and night I can't let go Man, I'm never the same We were shot gun lovers I'm a shot gun running away ♫'' tumblr_ncwemd3eWE1rqggdko4_400.png|''♫ So come a little closer There was something I can tell yeah You are such a rollercoaster And a killer queen you are ♫'' tumblr_ncwemd3eWE1rqggdko3_500.png|''♫ Rollercoaster, I don’t say no Rollercoaster, When you don't say no And it's such a rollercoaster Some killer queen you are ♫'' tumblr_ncwemd3eWE1rqggdko1_400.png|Kate Bishop and Speed dance together tumblr_ncwemd3eWE1rqggdko2_400.png|Noh-Varr sees Kate and Tommy dancing 4fd9447ebd4cfc9c76b9285a9dd3f7ca.jpg|"Hey, it’s the new year for the Young Avengers. Do you want to know what’s next?" Goodbye-StLD.png|"I love you all, guys. Thank you for saving me." NotSidekicks-StLD.png|"Not so bad for a girl without powers." IlluminatiConfirmed-StLD.png|"So if something major were to happen… The world’s brightest minds will be there to try and solve it." Episode Guide Category:Marvel's Young Avengers' Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Season Three Category:Marvel's Young Avengers The Second Coming Arc Category:Young Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dorrek VIII (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Katherine Bishop (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Noh-Varr (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:David Alleyne (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thomas Shepherd (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Cassandra Lang (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:William Kaplan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Phoenix Force (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Shuri (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Greg Norris (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:John Kesler (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Clinton Barton (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Scott Lang (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:T'Challa (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Charles Xavier (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry McCoy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Fantastic Four (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Reed Richards (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Stephen Strange (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wong (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Heather Bishop (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Seol Hee (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Lucky (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Illuminati (Earth-1010)/Appearances